


shut up and move with me (move with me)

by obsessedmak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't even ship lilo that hard but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, liam is a singer and louis is a choreographer, vague sex because i couldn't write smut even if my life depended on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/pseuds/obsessedmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Liam is a famous singer, Louis is a choreographer, they hook up in Japan and meet again months after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and move with me (move with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> first 1D fic i ever wrote. i cringed a lot while trying to reread it but oh well. this is all rai's fault. :| beta-ed by moeblobmegane but not britpicked. sorryyy.
> 
> inspired by the video of liam 'dacing' with some guy in japan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBAY_OTdasM) and all the songs on my iTouch with the word 'dance' in their titles. title from techno fan by the wombats. :)

**i.**

When Liam first sees Louis dancing in that club, the first thing he thinks is _show-off._

He downs the rest of his drink and the lights flashing around him seem too harsh and the music too loud. He laughs as he remembers that he’s in Japan launching his second album and _how did this become his life?_ So maybe when the rush of the day thrums under his skin, he feels a little jealous of someone stealing the spotlight.

The other boy is jumping around, hair sticking out all over the place, grinning happily when someone pulls him closer. Liam watches him move perfectly to the music, and maybe the room stops spinning and focuses on the boy’s eyes crinkling as he laughs and moves onto the stage in the middle of the club.

So, when Liam first sees Louis dancing in that club, the first thing he thinks is _show-off._

The second thing he thinks is _I want to taste his skin._

 

**ii.**

Louis remembers closing his eyes and mouthing the words along to the song the club’s blasting through the speakers.

He remembers the warm breath in his ear, the hands sliding around his waist. He remembers turning around and seeing Liam smiling almost shyly at him if it weren’t for the glint in his eyes.

Louis eyes Liam appreciatively as he leans up. “Well, you aren’t Japanese,” Louis says.

Liam laughs and Louis just wants Liam closer, _closer._

“I’m-” Liam starts but Louis stops him with his mouth.

“No,” Louis says in between kisses. “Just dance with me.”

Louis remembers Liam’s hands on his back, on his neck, in his hair. He remembers their tongues sliding together and their hips too close but not close enough.

When Liam first touches Louis’ skin, the first thing Louis thinks is _I want._

The second thing he thinks is _fire._

**iii.**

They stumble into Liam’s hotel room, lips sliding against each other as Liam backs Louis against the bed.

Louis whines as Liam’s weight presses him into the mattress. “Want you-” He gasps into Liam’s mouth.

Liam feels the blood rushing in his ears. He mouths at Louis neck and shivers when Louis’ breath hitches. “Want to blow you,” Louis says desperately and Liam eyes snap at him. Louis bites his lips and purposely grinds up. Liam eyes dilate as he nods quickly. Louis tugs at his shirt and Liam rolls them over and takes his shirt off. Louis trails kisses down Liam’s chest, licking his abs.

Liam swears as Louis palms him through his jeans. “Hurry up,” Liam whimpers.

Louis rolls his eyes as he pushes Liam’s trousers off.

Louis’s mouth goes dry when he sees how hard Liam’s cock is.

“Enjoying the view, mate?” Liam teases.

Louis licks the head that’s peaking from Liam’s pants. Liam moans embarrassingly.

“Hold on, babe,” Louis says, winking as he leans in.

 

 

**iv.**

Liam wakes up to messy sheets and the memories of Louis’s mouth, of Louis riding him, of Louis whimpering, (of Louis’ smiles that could outshine the sunlight glaring through the curtains).

 

 

**v.**

“Now, stay with me ‘cause I’m quite quick. Five, six, seven, eight!”

Liam groans.  “Sod off, Niall. Now, you’re just mocking me.”

“Sorry, mate. Anyway, heard we got you a new choreographer for the tour,” Niall says.

“Is that why we’re at the dance studio at seven o’clock in the morning? I can’t even dance. Why start now?” Liam whines. The room’s vacant except for Liam and Niall. The wooden floors are still clean and the mirrors just make the room seem emptier.

“This is important, _Liam_. You’re youth and muscles aren’t cutting it anymore,” Niall says, doing a surprisingly accurate impression of Simon.

“He would never say that,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “I’m really excited for this tour though,” Liam says.

“Same here, Li,” Niall says. “Can’t wait to handle tech and lights and sounds and-”

They’re interrupted by Simon’s footsteps.

“Morning, Liam. Niall,” Simon says. “I know you enjoyed your break but it’s back to work again. Louis should be joining us shortly.”

Liam and Niall sit up from where they’re sprawled on the floor.

“Glad to be back,” Liam replies. “Is Louis the choreographer I’ve been hearing about?”

Simon nods. “He’ll help you with routines. I don’t expect you to turn into Beyoncé but at least you can do more than jump and wave your arms around.”

Niall cackles at that.

“He’s around your age. Choreographed a few music videos. Not that well known but Little Mix gave a glowing recommendation,” Simon continues. His phone lights up. “This should be him.”

Liam scrambles to his feet and he hears quick footsteps.

Louis walks into the room and Liam swears under his breath.

Simon turns to Liam. “Liam, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis bursts into laughter when he sees Liam’s face. Liam remembers his skin against his from that night months ago, (remembers how it felt like Louis was burning through him).

“Hello, Liam Payne. Nice to meet you,” Louis says with a knowing grin, reaching out his arm for a handshake.

Liam shakes Louis’ hand firmly and if his hand _accidentally_ brushes Louis waist, no one has to know.

 

**vi.**

“You know, usually when I have a one-night stand, they don’t suddenly show up and turn out to work for me,” Liam says, walking into the dance studio.

“You know, usually when I hook up with someone really fit, they don’t turn out to be internationally famous,” Louis replies.

They sit in silence for a while. Liam takes a bottle of water and a towel out of his bag while Louis fiddles with the sound system.

“You know that was a one off, right?” Liam says. “I’ve only ever had girlfriends, bro.”

“I know how one-night stands work,” Louis replies, rolling his eyes. “Only ever had girlfriends too, _bro_.”

“Oh.”

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, we can get to work,” Louis says. “And I’ve seen those hips in action, babe. You should be just fine.”

Liam throws a towel at Louis head.

 

**vii.**

 “What on Earth are you doing?” Louis says.

“You said stay on the left, then move up center, jump around a bit, then spin to the right, and pause for the next verse,” Liam says, frowning.

“Yeah, mate, but I didn’t think you’d take it so literally,” Louis replies, waving his hand around vaguely. “Feel the music, you know?”

“No, I don’t. You’re supposed to choreograph not sit there and vaguely tell me to walk around,” Liam snaps.

“Calm down, babe. If I tell you exactly what to do, it’ll look weird,” Louis says, sighing exasperatedly.

“I’ll calm down when you get off your arse and work with me,” Liam huffs.

“Fine,” Louis retorts as he gets up and walks to the left.

“Like this,” Louis says, grabbing the mic stand. He plants the stand in front of him and starts singing the verse of Alive. He tilts the stand, lets it fall, then kicks it with his foot back into his hands, sliding his fingers down the stand.

He abandons the stand when he walks to the center for the chorus, throwing a spin midway.

“I said hey, it’s all right, does it make you feel alive?” He sings, jumping and waving at the imaginary crowd. He walks to Liam and sways his hips, motioning him closer with a finger.

“I said hey, it’s all right if it makes you feel aliiiive,” Louis sings pressing closer to Liam.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Liam thinks.

 “ _You can sing_?” He wants to say.

 

“There is no way I can pull that off,” Liam says instead.

 

**viii.**

Liam’s a minute away from walking up to Louis and whacking him in the face.

He’s sitting in the corner of the dance studio watching Louis messing around with the other dancers.

“What is he even doing?” Liam says, watching the other dancers laugh at Louis’ joke. “We have a concert to organize. All he does is show me really difficult dance moves and talk really loudly all day. He’s paid to help me not to- Niall, are you even listening?”

“Whaddya say, Li?” Niall says distractedly. He suddenly cackles into his hand. “Look at Tommo! Right laugh he is,” Niall says watching Louis imitate Beyoncé.

Niall must notice Liam’s stony expression because he turns his laughter into coughs. He pats Liam on the shoulder. “He’s just getting to know them better, Li. Work before play or summat.”

Suddenly, music fills the rooms.

“See,” Niall says, smiling at Liam. “They’re warming up now! Oooh. One More Night. Love this song.”

Liam sighs. Louis stretches a bit and the other dancers sit to watch him.

Louis taps his foot to the beat then starts dancing.

Liam suddenly hates Louis more.

The thing is Liam knows Louis is all hands and hips and cheeky grins. What he doesn’t remember is Louis’s hands moving so quickly in precise movements. He watches Louis’s fluid movements and skillful feet. Louis’s limbs just fold and flow and yet they’re sharp enough to match the beat.

He’s beautiful is the thing and Liam hates it but when Louis catches his gaze in the mirrors, Liam doesn’t _(can’t_ ) look away.

 

**ix.**

Louis isn’t stupid.

Louis is loud and eccentric and a sarcastic little shit but he is not stupid.

He knows that you can have talent and personality but what you really need is hard work.

He knows that dancing is like breathing and teaching others how to dance is like sharing a lifeline.

He knows Liam Payne is too hard on himself but will always get back up and try until he gets it right.

He knows Liam Payne follows rules and tries to figure everything out but will _maybe_ surprise him by flirting back.

And, oh, Louis knows being attracted to Liam is a mistake (but Liam’s gaze is magnetic and all he wants is to be home in his arms.)

 

**x.**

“Again!” Louis says, tapping his foot impatiently.

Liam bites back a retort. He looks at his reflection and sees his damp forehead and dragging feet.

“No,” Liam says. “You said _just one more time, babe._ You said to keep it natural,” Liam adds. “This is natural.”

“Yeah, babe. I say things and you follow. And now I’m saying, do it _again_ ,” Louis insists. “Your walk is still a bit stiff, your arms keep flailing around, and you keep jumping back and forth. Pick a direction, babe.”

“Stop calling me babe!” Liam says.

“Stop whining and just do it,” Louis replies.

“Fine!” Liam snaps before smashing his lips against Louis’.

Louis tugs Liam closer and their lips slide messily against each other. Liam licks into Louis mouth and sucks on his tongue. The other boy whimpers and tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Liam pulls away seconds later and Louis growls.

“We can’t. N-not here,” Liam says.

“Fuck you,” Louis says, dropping to the floor. Louis throws his head back and slides his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants.

Liam watches him with dark eyes. “What are you doing?” He hisses.

“Finishing what you won’t” Louis pants, stroking himself. He watches himself in the mirrors around him and moans loudly as he gets off.

“Fuck, Louis,” Liam swears, kneeling next to him. Louis shivers and when Liam palms him through his pants. “I have. I have stuff in my bag,” Louis says breathily.

“Jesus, go get it,” Liam says, stripping naked as Louis reaches for his bag.

When he kneels back down, Liam tugs Louis forward and kisses him roughly.

“Someone’s eager,” Louis says, cheeks flushed. He takes off his clothes as Liam grabs the condom and packet of lube off the floor.

“Fuck me,” Liam begs.

“What’s the magic word?” Louis asks.

“Fuck me, _babe,_ ” Liam says before Louis pulls him in.

 

(When Liam comes all he sees is blue, blue eyes.)

(Louis comes watching Liam’s reflection.)

 

**xi.**

“Again,” Louis says, weakly.

Liam laughs so hard it hurts.

 

 

**xii.**

They skip practice the next day and just drive around. Liam can’t get out of the car anyway in case someone recognizes him.

Louis points out landmarks and starts telling stories of how he _used to sneak in there_ or _had my first audition there and it was horrible._ Liam points out schools and fire stations and _I thought I would be working or learning or anything but this._

“But you’re here now,” Louis says, taking one hand off the wheel and taking Liam’s hand.

“Living the dream,” Liam replies, smiling at the road ahead.

 

**xiii.**

They don’t get much practicing done that week and Louis would be worried about the choreography he needs to polish but-

But Liam invites him over to his house and they play football and video games until the sun sets.

But Louis tries to teach the other dancers and Liam ends up grabbing him and blowing him in the showers.

But Liam and Louis drive around all day, talking about tattoos and planning trips to Australia and Spain.

 

(But Louis falls in love too quickly and he prays Liam will catch him.)

 

 

**xiv.**

“Liam?”

“Yeah, Niall?”

“When Simon hired Louis to whip you into shape, I don’t think he meant it like that,” Niall says.

“What?” Liam says. “What do you m-”

“Babe?”

“Yeah, Lou?” Liam replies.

“Run through with the other dancers in 10, yeah?” Louis says.

Liam nods. “Sure, babe,” He adds quietly.

Niall bursts into laughter and starts mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like ‘whipped’.

 

 

**xv.**

Liam has a dream that night.

Louis is with him and they’re performing in front of millions of people.

Louis is singing and Liam’s arm is draped over his shoulder.

Louis is brilliant in the spotlight and even more brilliant when he smiles at Liam.

Louis is surfing with him and the even waves crashing can’t drown out his own heartbeat.

Louis is throwing snacks at him and pouring water on his hands. Louis is laughing with him.

Louis is holding his hand and smiling.

(Louis is under his skin and Liam doesn’t want to pretend anymore.)

 

 

**xvi.**

When Louis finally _finally_ rushes through the door of the rehearsal room Liam’s heart races and he takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry! I’m late! I swear I was ready but then I fell asleep and-”

Liam laughs nervously. “It’s fine, Lou. We kind of started without you?”

“Really? What did I miss?” Louis says, dropping his bag and walking towards the group.

“We have a new routine and it’s by pairs. Some of the choreography is done,” Liam says out.

“Okay, pairs. But there are seven of you?” Louis says.

Liam smiles shyly. “Well, I was waiting for you. So.”

Louis grins.  “What routine is this for, anyway? Concert or the new music video?”

“It’s a surprise!” Will shouts.

Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.

“We’ll run through it, yeah?” Liam says. Louis nods and sits on the floor.

The music starts and Louis recognizes it despite the slower tempo. He sings the words in his head over the instrumental.

_clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade / still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_

The pairs start dancing as Liam walks past them, as if looking for someone in the crowd. He taps Dani on the shoulder and they dance for a while before she spins back towards her partner.

_I’ve been all right up ‘til now / it’s the light of day the shows me how / and when the night falls / my lonely heart calls_

Liam walks over to Louis and offers him a hand.

“Liam, what’s-?” Louis says. Liam stops him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Just dance with me,” Liam says with a smile as he pulls Louis to his feet.

Louis shrugs and lets Liam lead, placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder as Liam puts an arm around his waist.

They move through the other pairs in the group, all spinning and sliding across the floor.

Liam squeezes Louis hand as the chorus ends, and then he starts singing.

“I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town,” He sings.

“What are you doing?” Louis says.

“Shut it. Just let me do this, Lou,” Liam says, cheeks reddening. Louis hears Niall laughing in the back.

“I need a man to take who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last,” Liam sings, leaning closer to Louis. Louis laughs quietly.

 

“So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls,” Liam says. He spins Louis around, so his chest is against Louis’ back. They’re eyes meet in the mirrors in front of them. All the other pairs have stopped dancing

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,” Liam sings, grinding forward. Louis hears the other dancers wolf-whistling. He shakes his head as Liam wraps his arms around him. “I wanna feel the heat with somebody.”

“Yeah, wanna dance with somebody,” Liam sings, kissing Louis hand. “With somebody who loves me.”

The music stops and Liam turns to Louis. “Louis.”

“Liam?” Louis replies, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“I want to dance with-”

“Somebody who loves you, I got that. Honestly, Liam. You’re so embarrassing,” Louis teases.

“I want to dance with you, Lou,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “I want you to teach me those ridiculous hip-hop moves that no one can do while singing live. I want you to force me to go through the routine again and _again_ until I get it perfect. I want _us_ to keep dancing and you lead me through every step of the way. I-”

“Love you, babe,” Louis says, grinning proudly. “I love you, Liam, you absolute sap.”

Liam smiles so wide it almost hurts.

He kisses Louis breathless before he can say another word.

 

 

**xvii.**

When Liam first sees Louis in his bed the next morning the first thing he thinks is _unbelievable._

The second thing he thinks is _mine._

 

 

~~(bonus throwaway kind-of-not-so epilogue xxx.~~

~~Liam goes on tour. Louis follows him until America.~~

~~Liam goes on singing. Louis auditions for that new dance movie.~~

~~Liam announces he has a boyfriend.~~

~~Louis gets the part.~~

~~Liam ends his tour in Japan.~~

~~Louis meets him there with a bouquet of flowers and a ring.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @louisletmelive on twitter. :)


End file.
